Chasse à l'homme
by Metaphore
Summary: La guerre est terminée, Voldemort vaincu. Nombreux sont les condamnés et les orphelins. Drago parmi eux ; il doit fuir, traqué comme une bête. Son seul espoir à présent : Hermione. Mais cela suffira-t-il ?


**Chapitre 1 : Traque**

_Forêt d'Ashdown, Angleterre, Novembre 199_9

**L**a forêt d'Ashdown s'étendait sur plus de cinq mille six cent hectares, et abritait encore davantage de conifères. En cette période de l'année, ceux-ci atteignaient leur apogée, et, de leurs branches épaisses, permettaient à Draco de s'abriter. De se cacher de ses poursuivants.

Pourtant, cela n'avait pas suffit : ils l'avaient bel et bien retrouvé. Les éclairs verts qui transperçaient les abattis comme insensibles le prouvaient bien assez au jeune Malfoy.

Fuir. Se frayant un chemin entre ses alliés les pins, Draco courait, courait, les yeux remplis de la peur de se faire attraper. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il ne souhaitait que survivre.

Sa chevelure autrefois si blanche platine et net, avait virée au blond sale, malgré les sapins filtrant le soleil de ses rayons lumineux. Son visage, fatiguée et écorchée, laissait transparaître son anxiété des jours précédents, et sa peur. Ses joues brûlées elles-aussi par le soleil, se creusaient. Les vêtement de Draco n'étaient guère en meilleur état : ce Malfoy-ci n'avait plus rien de celui d'_avant_. A part peut-être la crainte.

« Malfoy ! Inutile de fuir ! Tu es voué à la mort ! vociféra le traqueur. Traître ! Lâche ! hurla-t-il encore de sa voix gutturale d'où l'on percevait une pointe de démence. »

Mais cette intervention eu l'effet inverse qu'escompté : la volonté de survivre du jeune blond redoubla, de même que sa course effrénée.

L'homme le poursuivant n'était autre qu'Augustus Rookwood, Mangemort et ancien partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Robuste et costaud, sa grande taille semblait le gêner dans son passage entre les arbres, mais sa baguette n'en restait pas moins habile. La discrétion et l'intelligence n'était pas le fort de ce pauvre fou : il aurait été incapable de surprendre ou de piéger quiconque. Et heureusement.

« Argh ! » cria d'ailleurs Rookwood, dans un hurlement d'homme de Néandertal.

Un ours fondit sur le Mangemort, tous crocs sortis, la rage brillant dans ses yeux d'animal. Le sorcier avait touché un de ses petits, allongé sur le sol pas loin, de ses sorts désordonnés.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Draco : il détala après s'être légèrement détournée pour apercevoir la scène presque irréelle.

Quand enfin il se sut en sécurité, il s'effondra sur le sol, le corps secoué de sanglots violents. Jamais il n'avait eu si peur, pas même le jour où il s'était retrouvé devant le défunt professeur Dumbledore, une baguette pointé sur lui, il y a de cela deux ans. Ainsi, il pleura toute la nuit

* * *

_Londres, Angleterre, Novembre 99, le lendemain-mêm__e_

**U**n brouillard épais recouvrait la ville entière de Londres, enveloppant ses habitants d'une torpeur trompeuse. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait nullement hommes, femmes et enfants de s'entasser dans les grandes artères, jouant des coudes dans la foule pour enfin en sortir ou encore klaxonnant pour faire avancer une longue file de voitures, pareille à une colonie de fourmis. Les embouteillages matinales habituels, dû à l'heure où commence la journée des travailleurs, semblaient aujourd'hui étouffant pour Hermione.

Au point même que sortir sa baguette l'aurait tenté. Mais juste tenté.

Extrêmement irritée, elle poussait les passants sans se soucier de leurs regards outrées. Depuis longtemps, Hermione ne se souciait plus de ce que pensait les gens d'elle.

Dieu qu'elle détestait Ron en cet instant ! Ron. Il ne savait jamais ce qu'il voulait. Il souhaitait une relation sérieuse avec elle, mais refusait de s'engager, en emménageant ensemble ou en la demandant en mariage, comme elle l'espérait secrètement. Hermione avait toujours rêvée d'un beau mariage avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et déjà presque deux ans qu'ils entretenaient une relation sans que jamais il ne fasse allusion à l'une de ces deux "options".

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit tout d'abord pas la cohue dans son dos. Puis, après avoir reçu le coude d'un passant dans l'omoplate, elle se retourna brusquement.

Les gens s'étaient écartées et poussaient des cris en pointant du doigts deux hommes en noir, dans la brume. L'un portait un pull sombre déchiré de toute part, tout comme son pantalon d'ailleurs. De loin, Hermione avait du mal à distinguer son visage sale. Il courait en bousculant les passants sur son passage. Derrière, elle put apercevoir l'autre homme qui le poursuivait : il portait un masque et une robe noir dont l'une des manches était relevée. Il se dégageait de lui une puissance sauvage, comme un animal en furie. Son imposante taille ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa force. Effrayant.

Les deux étrangers remontaient l'avenue à une vitesse folle, et bientôt, Hermione sentit son regard attiré vers le bras de second homme. Elle put y voir un affreux tatouage noir encre. La Marque. Celle des Mangemorts, des serviteurs du mal, en dévotion pour celui qui avait été tué par Harry. Le panique n'eut pas le temps de saisir la jeune fille; déjà, le traqué se retrouvait à sa hauteur. Les yeux chocolats de la brune croisèrent ceux, bleu acier, si familiers, du talonné. Il ne s'arrêta pas, il se contenta de la bousculer en continuant sa course effrénée et désespérée. Mais Hermione l'avait vu, cette étincelle d'espoir dans son regard, qui la suppliait de l'aider.

Le Mangemort la dépassa lui aussi, mais elle tarda à sortir sa baguette, sous le choc et consciente des moldus environnants. Elle ne devait prendre aucun risque. Autour d'elle, les passants criaient encore, certains pensant à une scène de tournage de film, d'autres à une course poursuite de la police.

Quand enfin Hermione reprit place dans son corps, comme si sa réflexion l'y avait emmené loin, elle se mit à courir. Autant que son organisme le lui permettait; mais elle en avait l'habitude. Elle descendit à une vitesse fulgurante le boulevard, talonnant des tâches noires de plus plus dissoute par le brouillard, et enfin arriva au bout de l'avenue. La Tamise étendait sa langue d'océan comme une tapisserie ses broderies.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir la masse sombre du Mangemort debout sur la margelle du fleuve, disparaître, sans doute dans la 'plop' sonore qui caractérise le transplanage.

Sans attendre, Hermione courut vers l'endroit où se tenait il y a quelque secondes ce monstre de la pire espèce. Elle se pencha vers la nappe, cherchant Drago Malefoy avec appréhension. Elle fut surprise de découvrir, à la surface de l'eau, entre le ciel et la terre, son corps coulant petit à petit, comme une bouée perforée.


End file.
